Marco, Marianne, Marion
by Realgya
Summary: Le déchirement d'une famille.


**Marco, Marianne, Marion**

**Note :** Merci à Rain dont les textes m'ont donné de l'inspiration pour cette courte histoire (entre 600 et 700 mots). Juste une possible version des faits. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il était le seul garçon au cours de danse classique, il n'avait pas l'impression d'y avoir sa place.<p>

- Je ne veux plus y aller, avait-il dit à Rackist.

Et puis un jour, une nouvelle élève était arrivée. Ses parents venaient de déménager pas très loin de l'Eglise.

- Ne vus inquiétez pas, Madame Fauna, disait le professeur de danse à la mère de la fillette. Je suis certaine que Marianne saura rattraper son retard sur ses camarades et pourra participer au ballet de fin d'année.

Marianne… Elle avait des cheveux châtain clair, un visage doux, des yeux noisette. Marco l'avait tout de suite trouvée différente des autres filles.

- En fait Rackist, avait-il confié au prêtre le soir même, je veux bien continuer la danse classique.

…

Elle n'était pas une shaman comme lui, mais ça n'avait jamais gêné Marco. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa condition et Rackist respectait son choix. Marco et Marianne s'étaient aimés, mariés, et vivaient tranquillement avec leur petite fille, Marion. Elle avait cinq ans lorsque le drame s'était produit. Marco travaillait à son magasin de voitures, Marianne restait à la maison pour garder sa fille.

Marion avait trouvé une poupée en cherchant dans le grenier, sans doute oubliée par les anciens propriétaires de la maison. Il lui manquait un œil et elle avait l'air lugubre avec son pistolet à la main, mais Marion l'avait tout de suite adopté.

- Je t'appellerai Chuck, avait déclaré la fillette pleine de vie. Je serai gentille avec toi et toi tu me protégeras, d'accord ?

Sans le savoir, la fillette avait éveillé l'esprit.

Le problème qui survint est que Marianne n'aima pas du tout Chuck, lorsqu'elle le découvrit.

- Ca suffit Marion, avait-elle grondé en prenant Chuck, la place de cette vieille poupée est la poubelle, je t'en offrirai une autre plus jolie la prochaine fois que nous irons en ville.

- Non, Chuck !

- Arrête ton caprice ! Tu peux croire que ton père en entendra parler.

Marion avait crié, Marion avait pleuré, Marion avait appelé. Et le fantôme avait répondu à l'appel de la shaman, le pistolet s'était levé, Marianne était tombée.

…

Au début Marion n'avait pas compris, elle s'était contentée de serrer Chuck dans ses bras. Puis elle s'était inquiétée de la tâche rouge sur le sol et de sa maman qui ne se relevait pas. Elle l'avait appelée, mais sa maman n'avait pas répondu. Elle l'avait secouée, mais sa maman restait immobile. Alors Marion avait eu peur et s'était enfuie de la maison. Elle avait couru dans les rues sans prendre garde aux gens autour d'elle, ni au chemin qu'elle prenait. Elle avait couru jusqu'à que ses jambes ne puissent plus la porter, serrant Chuck très fort contre elle.

- Tu me protégeras toujours, hein Chuck ? sanglotait-elle.

Elle s'était arrêtée dans une rue et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle allait attendre que son papa vienne la chercher, car son papa avait toujours la solution à tout et qu'il saurait bien soigner maman. Mais les heures passaient et son papa n'arrivait pas.

Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas vers elle et se releva brusquement, Chuck devant elle. En constatant que ce n'était pas son père qui lui faisait désormais face, elle avait demandé à Chuck de la protéger, une nouvelle fois, et son fantôme gardien avait tiré. Mais contrairement à sa maman, le garçon devant elle ne tomba pas, la balle ricochant sur un mur invisible avant de l'atteindre.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant et il parlait avec la voix rassurante d'un adulte. Il disait ne pas lui vouloir de mal, que sa maman ne reviendrait pas, que si elle voulait, il pouvait l'emmener avec lui. Marion avait hoché la tête, lentement, et l'avait suivi.

…

Quand Marco, se libérant plus tard de son travail, était rentré chez lui, il s'attendait certes à trouver sa femme et sa fille endormies, mais pas au centre d'une couronne de feu.


End file.
